Secrets of Amazon
by J.M. Archer
Summary: Hermione's lost in a plane accident and Harry is worried. He was worried about a girl that left him with no explanation a year ago. Harry had tried to move on, but failed several times. Will he find her and his love in a search that will take him beyond w


Reviews: Thanks for reading the previous one. 

**Author's Note:** Despite Nappa's advice to not post a very early draft of my fanfic to see how the upload system worked - I did it. This is the proper chapter and it's been beta read by Nappa for typos. There'll also be a lot of situations that's not suitable for anyone under 18. If you can't handle Harry/Girl sex, please don't read this. Please also don't read this if you have a thing against Harry/Hermionerelationship and/or sex. 

The chapters here at fanfiction.net will be R rated - if you're however more "open minded" - then check out my site for the NC17 versions. http://portkey.org/~archer

If you have NC17 H/Hr fics, get in touch with him - he can host them at a new H/Hr archive he's building - though it can host all ratings (http://portkey.org). It's built verymuch like the fanfiction.net - only for H/Hr, Lily/James, Snape/Narcissa and MAYBE Harry/Ginny.

  
**Description: **Hermione's lost in a plane accident and Harry is worried. He was worried about a girl that left him with no explanation over a year ago. Harry had tried to move on, but failed several times. Will he find her and his love in a search that will take him beyond what he knows? Or will he fall for another? Will Hermione get her chance to explain before all is lost? What about Angela?...

**Secrets of the Amazon**  
- J. M. Archer

**Chapter One: The Kiss**

Have you ever had a dream - so vivid that you thought you were there? Harry has - for the last three days anyway. It was something he had not experienced since the fall of dark lord. These however were not accompanied by searing pair of a throbbing scar. They were unsettling not uncomfortable. Each time he saw the same thing. Actually it should be said that he saw the same woman in the same setting. The woman he knew from the age of eleven and in three days time - just a day over a decade. It was a dream of her, sitting on a log - sometimes a rock - near a water stream. Sometimes she smiled at him in the most genuine way he remembered, but most of the time she had a sad smile on her that he knew was because of longing. He could not help but think that it was just his mind trying to make him feel better about what had happened between them years back.

He had seen a woman that he had wanted more than his life. The woman who pervaded the very deepest parts of his heart and gave him hope when he thought there was none. Then she broke it to pieces - destroying a friendship that he thought much deeper than lust and well beyond anything of human comparison. 

And she was not the same woman sharing the warmth of his bed that day when he woke up. Angela Johnson was a good friend and a co-worker. Their relationship was a forbidden one. Close relationships were forbidden in the auror task force as it created too much strain in the work place. It was not dissimilar to the rules that the muggle armies followed. One of his best friend was a daughter off a navy dentist. Harry still remembered all the stories that she had told him of military life and it's restrictions. Hogwarts had been the first place that she had an opportunity to make friends. She had been his friend - best friend, lover and then... It pained him to even think.

Though Harry knew of the terrible consequences of his action, he didn't think that he would have had done them only a few days ago. He denied to himself that it was nothing more than a tryst - but he knew better. It was building for a while - almost ever since "she" left without a word. He had no rationalistion for his actions - he gave into forbidden temptations. She was beautiful, athletic, smart, cunning and very adventurous - in every thing. From the raven dark hair to the ebony coloured skin, she exuded beauty and poise. He was drawn to her like a moth to a fire - he only hoped the result was not the same. He suspected that he had given up slightly on his morals because of the forbidden nature of the relationship. He knew there was no love between them - just mutual respect and lust.... a lot of lust. A little trust was there too - something Harry rarely ever gave anyone.

It hadn't always been like that. Hermione had been the first woman to insight in him any desire for the opposite sex. Sure when he was very young, he harbored a crush on Cho Chang - the beautiful and the athletic older girl. Not that she was just that, but it started out that way. His "desire" for her was something that he would not call " desire". His aim had always been a boyish and a naive one - to hold her hand and to kiss her cheek. 

It was not a sexual desire. Hermione - his long term friend had been the very first to invoke it in him - and even when it happened, he did not realise it. She had reached right into his psyche by the end of the war - almost like two parts of the same soul. Comforting him with just a soothing word or a touch. Sometimes - just a look. Unknowingly he had spent his entire last year of Hogwarts either thinking of the war with Voldemort or Hermione. Needless to say that he had many more thought of Hermione. 

He didn't know his own heart till Voldemort was gone, and with it a lot of himself. Lost and feeling unbalanced, he tried to run from the world - both the magical and the muggle one. She made sure that no one knew of what he was planning - even though he had never told her of what he intended to do. She knew him that well. Hermione kept a trace on him magically in his journey, staying always two steps back to make sure she was there to help him when he needed it, but not to be in his view. Harry tried endlessly to loose her too, but the woman was as relentless as he was trying to avoid her. Sometimes he thought that he had let her follow him subconsciously. Surely if he was the most powerful wizard of all time - capable of nullifying matter, breaking not only the muggle laws of physics of impossibility, but rules of magical nature as well, he was capable of hiding himself from someone if he wanted not be found.

After a week of walking without a moment of rest, he remembered succumbing to sleep. His head still filled with agony and memory of horror that Voldemort had inflicted on him. He had collapsed in the forest of the Dark Elves. No! - There were no elves there - light or dark, it was the name of the clan of dwarves that lived there. Magical world was full of eccentricities. Dwarves calling themselves elves was just one of countless many. 

Hermione found him spent and had to nurse him back to health. When he woke - he tried to get away from her, but her frail hands were so strong that he could not stop himself from staying. Slowly they built back what he had lost in the fight with her love. And it was all broken when she left him - without a word. She did leave a note, telling him not to follow. Telling him to go on with his life.

It was all broken when she left him. He did what she asked of him when she left - but not before he tried to follow her like she had done for him - hbut she was always too smart for her own good. Living in such closeness for so long, she had found a way of avoiding Harry's magic, which sometimes were much better at getting things done than conventional magic. So when he tried to force summon her, she just avoided his magic. After a while he stopped trying. He cried to himself and then one day he just chose to not think about her. He was human though - he failed like many countless billions before him to forget a love that was all consuming. A love that was meant to be. 

He still remembered her time to time, and forever would love her - no matter if she did or not. She did do something right in him when she had filled him with her love. She made sure that he did not fall in spiral to his destruction - just because someone he cared about hurt him.

There was a shift in the bed, and Harry tried to push aside his thoughts and concentrate on the girl next to him. 

" MMMM..." he heard her purr next to him. " Monin..." she said drawling...  
She turned - making sure ever possible part of her body rubbed against his. It was slow and very deliberate. She was a woman who knew how to get the attention of the men she wanted and a score of whom she did not. Harry belonged to the former and what she was doing worked. Very well too, Harry thought.

Her arm draped over his body and lightly scratched his naked back, moving lower - deliberately dragging her fingernails. Harry in turn did the same to her, only slower and with gaps in his touches. Her gasps at his touch one oher smooth skin was invigorating to him. " You sure you want to keep doing that Ms. Johnson." Harry remarked like Big Jack - their superior at work. For a pureblooded human and being 9 feet tall that name was a given. I'll talk about him later.

"Oh, I'm sure." She said fidgeting under the covers, and rubbing his lean legs with her smooth ones. She licked her lips. " By the feel of it, you're too, Harry. Opps, I mean, Big Harry. I mean… heck you know what I mean."

She glanced up at him, smiling warmly, and in her mischievous jade eyes, Harry tried to find warmth. He found some - but he knew they would not be like that Hermione had. She could make him feel happy with her mere presence. It was not the same with anyone else he'd shared his bed with or even had a relationship with. There had been many. The two weeks and a half after he had decided to "forget" her he had slept with a different woman each night, before realizing that it was no good. Nothing would be the same as her touch and her love.

Their love had come very surprisingly to him. His innate need to protect her from harm, all the jealous moments when he thought she was with another man - there were signs so many. Though she was his first, and he her's. Love has a really odd way of making people behave. He remembered everyday after the consummated, the regret he had that he had chosen to follow Cho for so long. Ignoring her - his rock, his constant to pine after a beautiful face. Not that that's all Cho was, but she was like that to begin with. Hermione was his constant, and he told her that a many a time over. 

Cho was his dream, but without Hermione, he was sure he would be as obnoxious as Draco had turned when he was became a war veteran in their sixth year. It was her that kept him aground. Otherwise a decisive victory that he had achieved against insurmountable odds that day would have had gone to even his head. She knew him inside and out, and even figured out that he needed to help out people. He longed to save people from a fate he had. A fate in which he lost a loving family. Most people saw him as a demigod - their savior. She just saw that it was a part of him - not all of him. 

She was the one who's vulnerability proved to him that despite his powers, he was still quite human. He could be swept up in a grief and sorrow like any other. Harry days after their first union thought himself blind for not recognizing her for what she was. The best any man could dream of - the best anyone could hope for. He had given her his unbreakable trust that day - and when she left him, she took that ability away from him.

The woman who was in bed with him - he was sure liked him a lot. He was sure that she had no intention of damaging him. He would not have had gone to bed without knowing this. He trusted her with his life - but not his heart. It would forever be broken unless the woman who broke it came back to repair it. He knew the woman in his bed might not have the love he wanted from those that he shared his bed, she did have some to offer him - if only for the rest of the morning before she left to join her work shift. He needed someone to love him - if only for a few minutes at a time. 

" A girl could get used to this..." She said kissing him, and moaning in his mouth softly when Harry's hand slipped a little and brushed the side of over teddy covered breast. Harry kissed her back, softly - trying to push back without success what he felt for a woman very different to the one he was kissing. Far, far too different. 

Angela stopped kissing, and he hands slid up to hold both sides of his face. " You're thinking about her again." She said sounding sad - not hurt. He expected her to feel rather hurt that he had thought of another woman while he was with her. He knew he would - if she thought of another man, and maybe or maybe not if she had thought of another woman.

" I'm sorry..." He started, but didn't finish it.

" Husshh..." Her lips sopped any more words from his lips escaping. She sucked on his lower lip and then told him huskily, " I don't mind. You have your demons - I have mine. This was our deal remember - not talk of emotions, no talk about personal lives, just two randy friends using each other."

Harry snorted at her comment. She had a quirky way of putting things. But her comment about Demons attracted his attention. " You have demons?" He asked then quite seriously. He had thought that it was him taking advantage of her kindness. He knew he looked sad and was quite transparent to those that bothered to look past "Harry Potter". He didn't think that she had something like that in her life. The rules she had said weren't ones that he had discussed with her - she just seemed to have had them in her mind.

" I said, no emotions, no talk, Harry." She started to move away from him, but Harry grabbed on to her arm - he didn't want to loose what little love that was in his life. Not unless he had no other choice. 

" Don't..." he said, sounding desperate.

A small sad and shy smile graced her face. " Good." she said before kissing him once again. " Nice to see you're not completely daft…."

~'o0o'~

Angela felt a hand on her shoulder, and stopped to take in the warmth of the hand. Harry had always had a very warm hand, and this was the first memory of him that she had of a personal nature. Harry put his arm around her waist from the back and put his chin on her shoulder. " We're still on for tonight?" Harry asked, his breath hot on her exposed shoulder. I should have worn the other shirt.

" Unless, I find the love my life." She said laughing. " And the history I have with men, you can bet it'll be another three decades before that…"  
He needs to shave… it's ticklish…

" Don't worry - one of these days, your prince charming will come and sweep you right off your feet."

This was the point that Angela got uncomfortable. As much as she had said that it had been just two friends using each other, she hadn't meant a single word of it. How could she tell that she would love to have him be that man. She had seen him at Hogwarts, and like a lot of the girls had a crush one time on him. She was a full two years younger than him. She did like him. A lot more than she admitted to Harry and a lot more than she admitted to even herself. He loved a girl that left him without a word. In her eyes - Hermione was a girl - only a girl would not know how truly great Harry was. Being teamed up with him for just a year she could see it, and she could not see how Hermione could leave him after knowing him as long as she had. Only a girl would be that stupid.

She turned, and snaked her arms around his neck. She gave him a kiss, tiptoeing on her feet. " Fred and Angelina called last night. They're hosting a party - and we're invited. So the plans have changed a bit - that's of course if you want to go. We can still go to that Football match if you want."  
Harry seem to think, and she had to punch him in the arm. " You git! You're supposed to say yes, when a girl asks that."  
Harry grinned at her. " You knew I won't say no to them… unless your sister dropped that hint about getting married. Again. For the .."  
" Umpteenth time - yes - I know." She kissed him again. " So we're going?"  
" But Madam," Harry tried to imitate the voice of Ron's butler, " I thought being your willing slave that I am - I'm already going. And not to mention that you just said…"  
" I know." She bit her bottom lip. " I'm just checking."

Harry smiled at her in one of those rare ways that made her feel angry at Hermione. She had ruined Harry for all those that followed. Harry rarely gave those smiles. She liked to see them. If she had been there in his life, she would have seen more of those smiles - she was sure of it. It would not have had bothered her about the fact that Hermione had Harry.

" I think you should let me go Ms. Johnson - unless you want another repeat of this morning's events in the bed - not to mention the " shower"."  
" Oh, Harry… You're making it hard for me to decide if I should call in sick or not."  
Harry grinned at her with full set of teeth. " You know," he started, " I can get a very big head if you keep saying thins like that…"  
" Good. I'm glad - Just make sure it's below your waist. I can't handle another Draco Malfoy around the office."   
Harry's deep booming laugh filled her with a warm feeling. " Tonight. 7.oo pm. Pick me up?" she said.  
Harry gave her a small bow, and let her go. She gave Harry another kiss at the door, before she ran to the apparition portal - trying to put on her coat while she ran in her high heels. He had an unexpected warm feeling in his heart after she left. He discounted it being any kind of special feelings he was developing for her. The space heater at the door had just kicked in and he was sure that it was the cause.

NC17 version of this specific chapter will be out in a few days.


End file.
